


Metronome

by Blacknovelist



Series: Heroes of Time [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: "my dumping grounds for dumb irrelevant heroes of time things my brain throws at me", Alternate Universe, Gen, My brain went on a tangent now y'all get to deal with it, say hello to what i like to call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacknovelist/pseuds/Blacknovelist
Summary: There's never a dull moment when you're part of the All Might Guild!(a series of loosely related oneshots set in the Heroes of Time verse)





	Metronome

"Ah, hey, Ochako, Tenya? Can I ask you guys something?"

"Of course," Tenya says, pausing in his kneading. Ochako doesn't look up from her attack on the berries that will eventually join dinner, though one ear tweaks back towards them both. "What is it?"

"Well, um." Izuku fidgets, scraping at the bottom of the pot he's stirring before setting the little wooden spoon aside. "I was just kind of thinking... when we first met, all I really knew was my name, right?"

Tenya and Ochako both make noises of confirmation.

Izuku sniffs at the simmering concoction and tosses a handful of spice in. "When you introduced yourselves, it was as "Tenya" and "Ochako,”" he says, "but when I introduced myself, I had two names - Izuku and Midoriya. And I noticed that most of the pokemon we've met don't have two names, so I wanted to ask you guys if it's... weird? That I have two names?"

"Oh..." Ochako hums for a moment, tugging at the berry basket and tipping more into her bowl. "Well, it's not really weird. Just uncommon."

"Indeed!" Tenya nods as he portions dough. "A second name is supposed to represent your family, since having the same second name as someone else means you're related to them in some way."

"Apparently it's something that we picked up from humans," Ochako adds. "All of them look the same, so they need extra names to tell each other apart. Most of us don't need a second name though 'cause we can just look or sniff or ask each other and figure it out from there!"

"I see." Izuku sighs, relieved. "That makes sense. Thanks, guys."

"You're very welcome," Tenya says. Ochako slides one of the chopped-berry plates over and, with one eye on a little cheat-sheet pinned to the wall, he begins wrapping.

Ochako carries the other bowl to Izuku, then looks at him for a moment. "It's kinda funny, though," she says. "I didn't really think about it until just now, but other than you, Deku, I think the only one I've ever met with two names is All Might."

Everyone stops and thinks about it.

"That's true," Tenya blinks. "Perhaps it's just less common here and more common in more distant regions?"

"Maybe," Izuku assents.

"Does that mean Deku and All Might might be from the same place?" Ochako asks. "Maybe he even knows about who you used to be!"

There's a beat of silence, then snickering.

"Yeah, right." Izuku picks the spoon back up. "It's probably just a coincidence. Besides, he's a lot older than all of us, right? He was probably out going on expeditions and things by the time I was born."

"I'm sure he would have said something if he knew Izuku," Tenya says loudly, free arm waving. "There's no reason why he'd withhold that kind of information if he had it, after all!"

"You're right." She giggles. "Still, could you imagine if you'd walked into the guildmaster's room on the first day and All Might said-" she puffs out her chest, ears flattening as she schools her face- "'Young Izuku, it's been so long!' And then you'd have to tell him you don't remember him or anything else at all, so if he could introduce himself to you again, it would be great!"

Her teammates wheeze, Izuku stepping away from his station so he doesn't knock anything over as he laughs.

"That's too much." He rubs at an eye. "It would be so embarrassing, I'd die!"

"I'm sure you wouldn't go as far as to _die_ ," Tenya chides, though there's a glimmer of amusement in his eye. "Anyways, that's enough on that, I think. We still need to finish dinner!"

"Right, right!" Ochako bounces over, plopping the totodile's finished pastries onto a plate. "But anyway, don't worry about your name, Deku. It just adds to your charm!"

"A-ah, charm?"

"Yep! The mysteriously friendly new kid with the different name." She winks.

Izuku just blushes and douses his cooking fire.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I swear there's an explanation
> 
> I have it in my HoT timeline notes that last names are actually a human thing and that Izuku having two names ties him to humans/Human!Toshinori in some way. I was looking at the timeline notes cause I was debating writing a fic where the Main Squad + Toshinori are dragged to the future (a fic that! will happen eventually!), but then Izuku insisted on asking his friends about the name thing, and while I was thinking about what they'd be doing while talking, my brain was like "wouldn't it be cute if they did chores like cooking sometimes?"
> 
> so i wrote it.  
> the end.
> 
> (this fic is likely going to be my dumping ground for any little drabbles that are too short to post alone/I can't find a good move or ability-based title for, so with that in mind, consider it open season to ask about these kinds of things here, on my [tumblr](http://blacknovelist.tumblr.com), or [wherever else it is I exist that you can message me on](https://blacknovelist.tumblr.com/post/184308782345/list-of-places-you-can-find-me)!)


End file.
